Alone
by SilentAltair
Summary: I am alone and no one can change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: This is going to be a one shot story about Shadow. It is going to be set after a big victory against Eggman and a few months after the game Shadow the Hedgehog, and just so you know everyone is only going to be a year older so Sonic is 16 and Amy is 13 and so on, the entire thing is told through his eyes.**

**I was originally going to make this a friendship story, but I decided to add some romance, a bit of humor, and of course some angst.**

**Shadow might seem ooc… but a had to give him a little bit of personality, he is going to be sarcastic and have a bit of witty humor though he may not say it out loud, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters.**

* * *

It wasn't long before I found myself here again, standing outside the house of the twin tailed fox, looking out across the cliff into the vast ocean. The place I grew up in was so different compared to this, I know that I'm the ultimate lifeform but not even that could help me with this.

I grew up on the Ark… and here I am on this planet fifty years later. So out of time and space.

This world would never accept me, it will never be mine, and I would not have a home here.

At the end of every battle, after the celebrations where over and everybody went their separate ways, I would be alone as usual. But that was ok, I wanted to be alone. Solitude didn't scare me at all, but what scared me? …I'll get back to you on that.

But whenever I was alone I would fill a sort of emptiness, or a hunger for something, I do not know what it is.

What is my purpose in this world? To kill? Be a weapon and destroy others? Or maybe….

A feel a gloved hand on my arm and I turn to the intruder. My normal Shadow face must be quite scary, because Cream took a few steps back before remembering why she needed my attention.

"Amy said they want you to come inside and have fun with them."

I raise my brow at her before returning to my position.

I don't need to explain myself to them, especially if they did not come outside themselves and sent a what, five or seven year old child?

I look at a pair of trees, leaves fall in the autumn weather. That reminds me, it will be winter soon. I guess I should find a house that will hold me for the winter, wouldn't want to freeze to death right?

I really wouldn't give a crap if I did.

People such as Tails and Rouge would offer me places to stay but I would refuse them, than they would quickly drop the subject and feel that any of their guilt would be put to rest.

"But why would you want to stay out here, wouldn't you get bored? Why not come inside and have fun with me and Amy?"

Damn it she's still here.

Did they tell her not to come back until she got me? That won't work, she could plead all night and I wouldn't change my mind.

"Aren't you happy that we won?"

No not really, happens all the time. Just keep ignoring her and maybe she'll get bored and leave.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Many have, but the most hurtful one is inside.

Thankfully I'm spared from anymore of her questions, as Vector comes out the door and walks up to us.

"There you are Cream, come on inside you two or there won't be any cake left to eat soon."

"No thanks… don't you have a computer room to find?" Said I

"I try reminding you people about one thing and suddenly it's my catchphrase. Come on Cream lets go."

He picks up Cream and heads inside. The entire time she was waving her hand at me, beckoning me to come inside.

I don't of course.

* * *

Later on the party had unfortunately moved outside, and that is where something incredibly stupid happened.

Cream was right beside me near the cliff again.

Sonic was asking for Cream and I to come and watch the fireworks they decided to get go off.

The fireworks went off and one of them so happened to misfire and shoot near us. Cream must have been startled, because she backed away over the edge of the cliff.

And of course here I am plummeting after her. Why? Couldn't the damn bunny somehow fly using its ears? Maybe so was too scared and forgot how, or maybe unlike Tails she couldn't fly very long, maybe I'll snap her neck when I catch her, just for kicks.

Doesn't matter anyway, I grab her by the hand before she hits the water and with all the strength I own toss her up, it turns out my aim was true and I manage to hit Sonic with her as he was looking over the edge.

I hope that hurt faker.

Now that just left me hitting the water and rocks below… it hurt.

For a moment I could feel my back and I swear I hit a rock, for my forehead was bleeding.

I might also be drowning, I might have no chance of surviving this… no wait I'm the ultimate lifeform, there's always a chance.

I soon black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author responds to viewers.**

**Project Shadow- Think you, always good to get a good review from an author I admire. To tell the truth, it was your characterization of Shadow that made me want to write this.**

**Elys- Don't worry, this is a ShadAmy story, Amy is just going to come in later. The others will also have their parts.**

**Nighttime Lunacy- I'd like to see also.**

**RyuuseiRazgriz- Yeah, I made Shadow a lot calmer, but hopefully you still find he's Shadow.**

**Short but hopefully decent.**

* * *

The moment I woke up is when I started to cough up water.

Now I can find myself on a beach face first in the sand, water still pouring from my throat. After a few minutes it stops and I lie down in pain.

Somehow the current must have carried me away from the fox's house, I could still see it in the distance, I guess I didn't black out for more than a few minutes otherwise they would have found me.

Ok… damage assessment time. My forehead was cut and bleeding, left arm was cracked, ribs are sore, and right leg was cut open pretty deep. But they would all heal eventually, and besides I wouldn't have to be here for long, they would surely come for me, after all it's in their nature to help.

I try to stand up a few times but fail and end up eating dirt, for a time, I was glad they weren't here to see this, so pathetic.

Why would they want to have a party here? Why the hell would they want fireworks?

Damn kid.

Damn Sonic.

Damn two tails.

And damn me.

Finally I'm able to get up and limp to the nearest tree, which a lean on. For a moment I start to think if they would really come and get me, they are good people with good intentions, I had a bad heart with bad intentions. I just wasn't worth saving. Sure I've done some good things before, but that was after I done some very bad things, and the reason I do good seems very selfish to me.

My memory.

Maria… who I'm trying to let go.

I lost one of my shoes.

A few minutes pass and I continue to lean against the tree. I find myself trying to sleep, but the pain in my leg makes it impossible.

The trees around me swishing around, and the swishing coming above me, it was enough to drive me out of my half-asleep state.

I blink a few times to clear my vision, but I still feel light headed, nothing really seems to be clear.

The swishing sound continues to grow, drawing ever closer to me… closer.

I know what it is, I know where it is.

I pick up a small rock that was lying by my feet and threw it in the air.

_THUNK_

Tails screams as he falls from the air and on his butt, rubbing his head in pain. If I wasn't so tired and my head didn't hurt so much, I would of laughed, internally of course.

I can now hear thumping in the distance and it wasn't long before Sonic came threw the trees.

"Whoa Tails! What happened, you ok?" He said with concern for his little brother.

"Yeah, its just Shadow hit me with a rock."

"What!" Sonic rounded on me. "Why did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "To get his attention, what else."

"Couldn't you have just… never mind, you look pretty terrible Shads, lets get you back home."

I was just about to call off the faker for calling me my most hated nickname, but as soon as I lifted off the tree, a wave of dizziness swept over me and I collapsed to the ground. The world seems to be spinning in funny directions. How the hell did that happen? I hate feeling so weak.

The only thing I have left to think is 'Damn it Shadow, you're pathetic' before a black out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now rated M to be safe.**

**You all might be asking why it took so long for me to update, well a number of things really.**

**Well as this story goes on I'm trying to make it better, the break away from this story gave me fresh new ideas about were this story is going.**

**I have decided that there will also be a little action in here, but the fights won't be big, since this will be my third time writing an action scene.**

**I also have a special guest appearance from one of my OC characters, now I know what you are thinking, ****DO NOT WORRY****. He will only appear in one chapter, and he is not going to be stealing the spotlight or be super powerful. He only has a medium role in this story, and just so you know, I have used him before in my fics, hugs for the one who is able to guess who it is. If any of you seen me rant, you know how I am about OC's. The reason I want him in this story is to give him a darker personality, you know test it out, so far he has been creepy but with light humor.**

**Another good question, should I bring back Sonic Rant? Yes I am the original. The first one to do that, not all those copiers out there, you know who you are. The reason I deleted it was because I didn't want to go down as the author who put rants in the stories section, but after a mouth in the forms and no response, I'm staring to reconsider.**

**Now on with the show.**

**The start might rise a few eyebrows.**

* * *

_I push myself inside her and start to move my hips._

_I have finally given in to it._

_Desire_

_Despite it all I was still humanoid and would occasionally be filled with lust, I am male after all._

_I am on top of her… she is gorgeous, a cat snowy white and a big bust size._

_No this isn't my first time._

_I fill our bodies together, her arms around me and moaning, saying my name. I love it. It was always a wonderful feeling… but it would start to hurt when it was over, she didn't love me, she was doing a job._

_But right now, I don't care._

_Minutes pass before I'm done and we cuddle for a bit._

_Than I pay and leave._

* * *

Waking up again, away from days past, in a warm bed. My eyes are still closed but my ears are active. It takes me a moment to fully feel what is going on. My ears are now fully active and I can hear footsteps, than the opening of a door.

I must be inside a room. Logic would say that I am still in the Mystic Ruins and I am in Tails house in one of his rooms.

But what of the footsteps?

When I hear the closing of the door I open my eyes, it takes me a few minutes to get used to the light.

"Oh!"

I hear the voice, so soft and feminine, I could already guess who it was, but I turn my head anyway to look. My vision was filled with pink.

It was her, Amy Rose.

"Amy." I say. Damn my throat is sore, I must have been out for awhile.

"I'm glad you're up." She said. A smile making itself known on her face.

She walked to my bedside with a pitcher of water, a cup was lying near my bed on a table, and along with the glass were some pain killers.

My head felt like led, heavy and a pain to pick up.

"Are you ok Shadow, do you need anything?" She asks.

"I'm fine."

"Thank you for saving her." Giving her thanks for saving Cream, why? I didn't do it for her, but I would if I had to, still don't know why I did it.

Better not jump off any cliffs or other high places until I'm better, I think I'll limit my suicidal dives to at least once a month.

Amy is ok, in my eyes. She always seemed to worry about everyone… even me, and especially Sonic. At first glance, people might find her annoying or too much of a hothead, but once you really get to know her, you would find that her personality was beautiful. She was so innocent in a world corrupted, and she always had a smile on her face, even through the worst of times. And no matter what, she was never afraid to be herself.

"Cream was worried about you." She said. I can imagine it right now, she probably thinks it was cute that _I _of all people would save Cream.

She walks toward the door of the room and opens it.

"He's awake." I hear her say.

I than hear the thump of small feet and soon Cream came within my vision, she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her small body lying on my chest.

She is hugging me.

"Mr. Shadow, I'm so glad you're awake!"

My body starts to tense up at the contact, I really don't like to be hugged like this. She moves and now I can see her face, two big brown orbs stared back at me.

"Are you upset?" She asks.

I blink.

Is she trying to be confusing?

"No" I answer. There was a long pause than.

Soon it became obvious to even Amy that I was uncomfortable and wasn't going to say anything else, she comes and pries Creams arms off of me.

Think you Amy.

"Why do you think he is upset Cream?"

"Because he is always a big frowney-face."

Amy starts to giggle at that statement.

Frowney-face? Kids are so odd.

Cream is being ushered outside by Amy, I want to think her but I don't. The kid waves at me one last time before the door is closed, Amy herself stays in the room.

I attempt to get up, but my body is still sore, so I lay back on the bed. I hate feeling so weak.

I could just ask how long I was out, be considering that Amy liked to talk a lot, I would stare at her and wait.

She comes back from the door and sits on my bed.

"Sonic carried you back, you lost a lot of blood."

Yep don't even need to ask if it's her, she would just come and start talking, though I not complaining, it's nice to listen to someone.

"We were all looking for you." She adds quickly. Didn't want me thinking it was only Sonic and Tails? I couldn't care less, it means much that they even wasted their time on me.

"Tails had to throw out your shoes and make some new ones." Fox-boy? Oh god, I do not want me shoes looking like Sonic's.

"You were out for two days"

Two? Not as bad as I thought.

I clear my throat and say, "Sorry."

I can say that to her, she won't think any less of me.

She just smiles at me and I already know what she is going to say.

"Shadow… you don't need to say that, you're our friend, we'll always help you."

I can't help but narrow my eyes at her when she said that.

"I'll tell the others your up, don't forget to take your medicine." She gets up and leaves the room, closing the door shut.

The room feels really hollow suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, Silent is finally back!**

**Sorry it took so long, but I just having been feeling it lately. Of all the chapters this would have to be my least favorite, don't ask why.**

**Not much happening now, but later things will get more intense.**

**I have been thinking of doing a tournament, those are becoming pretty popular lately.**

**Another short chapter, but that just seems like my style.**

* * *

_I collapse, my body is sweaty and my breaths are deep._

_Another night of passion._

_I didn't even have to pay this girl._

_The purple Hedgehog was resting on my chest, sweaty too from what I just did to her._

_Minuets pass._

_She looks up at me and smiles._

"_Come on baby, don't tell me your done yet."_

_Look down on her and smirk._

"_Not yet."_

I am left alone, I exhale deeply and lay on my pillows. After awhile I am able to left my arm and get the glass of water left by Amy. The water feels like oil as it slides down my throat, and the medicine in my system makes my head feel heavy.

I eventually drop my head back down to my pillow, the bed just felt so soft and inviting.

When I look around the room, the walls are plain white and there is a window letting the afternoon sun in. So peaceful.

Just lie down and rest.

Some rest is not what I'm about to get, because I can hear **loud **footsteps from the other side of the door, there is only one person who is that that-

The door is thrown open and a red Echidna enters the room.

"So you're finally awake."

Yep… Knuckles.

I have respect for Knuckles… at curtain times. He is more responsible than the others, and I can't help but feel that in some weird way, we are the same. I lived in a space colony fifty years ago, and he lived on an island for most of his life. So we are both a little slow when it comes to technology, having never seen the world and its wonder. And I bet he has felt _that _to.

Though sometimes he can be a little… well-

"Shadow darling you're awake." Spoke a very memorable voice.

A beautiful white bat enters.

The first thing she does when she enters the room, is walk over to my bedside, wrap her arms around my neck and pull me face first into her chest. One hand was moving up and down my back while the other was moving threw my spines… but I was to busy with her cleavage to notice much.

Yes, boo- I mean Rouge.

Rouge was my partner, nothing more, the only time we seem to communicate is when we are on a mission together, or when I stop by Club Rouge for a drink and maybe something more.

There have been a few times when my head was filled with lust for her.

"Ah… Rouge?" Came the voice of Knuckles

Rouge pulls back a bit.

"Hmmm?"

Knuckles sheaths back and forth a bit with an unreadable expression.

"Nothing."

A small smirk appears on Rouges face as she let go of me and walked toward him a bit.

"Oh I get it, jealous are we?"

Knuckles goes red in the face.

"WHAT!? NO!"

Rouge gets closer and wraps her arms around him.

"Don't worry honey, here's some for you to."

Knuckles removes her arms from him and turns toward me.

"Shadow, Tails told me to tell you that he would have your shoes ready by tonight, so with that said… goodbye!"

Knuckles quickly leaves the room, Rouge turns toward me.

"Amy is making you some dinner. Just so you know I will be heading back to the club tonight. Be sure to stop by when you get better, some girls have been asking to 'meet' you."

She gives me a wink before heading out, leaving me alone again.

Same old Rouge.

I don't feel to sleepy any more… maybe I'll wait for Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been half an hour since Knuckles and Rouge left. This has given me time to fully look at myself and see my injuries.

My right leg was bandaged up, both my arms are wrapped, and my head had a few stanches just a mere three inches from my right eye, a small bandage put on top of it.

If they wrapped my up anymore I would look like a mummy.

It wasn't long after this that the door opened and Rose appeared with a tray of food just like Rouge said. I am able to sit up.

She turns on the light near my bedside, before turning to me and giving me a speculative look.

"What is it?" I ask. She has been staring at me for the last few seconds.

She snaps out of her thinking process and gives me a mischievous smile before giving me the tray of food. "Oh Nothing."

It was obvious that she was lying. But I don't dwell on it much and start to slowly eat my food. My stomach starts to growl, reminding me that I haven't eaten in two days. Doesn't matter how hungry I am, that is no excuse for bad manners.

Are rather that is what Amy said when I first started to eat real food and I didn't know the basics of manners. Back in the space colony the only thing I ever ate was in a tube.

As I continue to eat, Amy seemed to be arranging everything in the room, tidying up as you say. She would often glance back at me with that same speculative look before finding something else she felt she needed to move.

What the hell is she thinking about?

I stop eating and give her a look. "What?" Damn I sound mean.

But she just giggles, knowing that she had been caught.

"Ok ok. Its just…"

She comes and sits down right beside me. "You've changed you know?"

I raise a brow at her.

"I mean ever since Black Doom was defeated… all that hate and anger you used to have… its gone."

Well I have been calmer recently. Rose was certainly observant, and to think she was only thirteen. Well for us hedgehogs that was the age we become young ladies or men.

Confused? Let me explain.

People often make the mistake that humans and mobians age the same way, well we do live the same length, but we mature differently. While humans start feeling their hormones at the age of thirteen, we start feeling it at the age of ten. This should explain why Rose's body seemed so developed, and why she wanted to marry Sonic, its not uncommon to find a couple that married at the age of fourteen. Our law was different from humans as well.

"I like it." She continues.

She leans forward to try and look at my face, her eyes peer into my own. I don't shy away, but I try not to look her in the eyes either. Just what was she looking for?

"Shadow" She said ever so genteelly.

"You're really handsome you know." I almost told her to shut up.

I don't want to hear that from her. I have a bad face, whenever I look in the mirror, I don't like what I see, it reminds me of the monster I really am.

My face feels hot as I look down at the floor.

"You're to kind." Is the only thing I can muster.

She giggles. "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet."

If you mean all the women I fucked including the ones who only gave me blowjobs, than I had plenty.

"What's with that scowl for?" She asks. "It's a compliment."

I know it is, I just don't know how to deal with it.

She gets up off of the bed and starts to stretch, me watching her as she does so.

"Eggmans on the move."

Again?

"Me, Sonic, and Tails are going to find out what he is up to."

I'm surprised they let her come along.

"Since your staying here, your going to have to baby sit Cream."

I nearly choke on the mashed potatoes that I swallowed.

"What!?"

She chuckles at my discomfort.

"Oh come on Shadow… it well only be for a day or two."

I don't want to.

"Please Shadow." She looks into my face as she says this, eyes just so beautiful and honest.

Curse my weakness for women.

I look down and sigh.

"Thank you!" Knowing she won, she threw her arms around me… hugging me.

Not like the hugs she gives Sonic, so it was enjoyable.

"You don't have to worry, Knuckles will be here to."

I wonder how they got him to agree to this.

Rose lets go of me. "We should be back by tomorrow night."

Well at least I only have to care for her a day.

She goes to leave the room. "See you later Shadow… thank you."

Before she could close the door she dropped a ring that she must have kept in her glove. Let me tell you what this means, she has to bend over to pick it up and she is facing away from me. Rose was still wearing her trademark red dress.

That means right when she bent over I could see panties. Her small rear end was fully visible for me to see.

And here I am with a piece of chicken hanging out of my mouth, unable to blink, my mind filling with unholy thoughts.

Unfortunately my view was quick to be over, as she gets up and closes the door.

I was already making plans of what to do once I got back to the city.

Number one, find nice ass whore and screw her brains out.

But first I need to finish the food.


	6. Chapter 6

It is now ten-thirty at night, most have left expect for Knuckles and Cream, I'm sure of it. And it wasn't until now that I dared to leave the room.

The pain-killers I was given earlier by Amy were working, I couldn't feel a thing, but it did make me feel a little light-headed. My wounds seemed to be healing fine.

Right now I am walking down the hallway of Tail's home my bare feet barely making any sounds as I walked, to my right I can see three doors, and to my left two.

The first door to my left was slightly ajar, and there was a **loud **noise coming from within the room, once I passed it I could briefly see Knuckles laying back in an armchair, mouth open and loud snores every time he breathed.

The child must have put him in a sleeping coma.

I continued my way down.

Where am I going?

To the bathroom.

As most of you know, I do have a 'boy part', it only comes out when one, I get an erection, two, I take a leak.

After I'm finished 'relieving' myself, I walk towards into the kitchen.

It was pretty simple looking really, cabinets lined the walls, fridge in the corner, in a table with two chairs in the middle.

I walk towards the fridge and after I take a quick look of my surroundings; just call me paranoid, I open the fridge in hopes that I might find _it._

My search wasn't in vain as I pulled out a beverage, a red can with the words Coca-Cola on it.

Don't look at me like that, this soon became my favorite drink after Sonic introduced me to it, I told him I didn't like it so he would leave me alone, if he were to find out I would not hear the end of it.

I now start to walk to the living room of this house, me opening the can and taking small sips as I do so.

Coke was always better cold in my opinion, and I could never quite remember the taste after I was done, but I do remember it was good, this is what made me come back for more.

I enter the living room and the first thing I do is go straight for the armchair and lay back, kind of like what Knuckles was doing, only more quite.

The living room was simple as well, the armchair I was sitting in was blue, a red couch which could hold three, and a T.V. at the end of the room.

Nothing to do but sigh and lay back sipping coke, lost in thoughts.

I wonder if their ok, it's not like Eggman to attack so soon after his defeat.

Of course they are their stronger than that.

I look over to my side and see a newspaper that might pass the time. I flip open to a random page.

**Terrorist sentenced to death**

Someone caused mass panic in Station Square a few years back, he tried to escape Harlem Prison and killed five guards along the way only to be captured.

There was a little picture of him with several guards restraining him, I couldn't get a good look at his face, the only thing I could see of him was an old ripped up trench coat. His death was in one week

After looking at the date on the paper… this guy was long dead, for this paper is a month old.

I toss down the paper.

I continue to stare in the emptiness of the room.

Maybe I should leave now, after all, I able to get up and walk out of here.

No one will really miss me, they will understand. Except Amy because I said I would look after Cream, but she will understand too, after all Knuckles is here.

As these thoughts continued to go thorough my mind, I heard a small gasp.

"Mr. Shadow."

I turn my head to see Cream standing near the entrance to the living room.

Shouldn't she be asleep?

"What do you want?" I ask her.

Go back to bed please.

She looks at me with her soft brown eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here."

Did she somehow know of my plans to leave? With her here I can't do that.

She walks over to me and climbs up onto my lap, her head resting on my chest. I slowly feel my entire body start to tense at this contact.

"What are you doing?" I actually wanted to say 'What the hell are you doing!' but I should watch my anger and language in front of children, or at least that what Amy keeps telling Knuckles.

She looks up at me, her eyes so soft it almost hurt. "I had a bad dream."

That's what this entire thing is about! I can't help but glare it her for it. She had to choose me of all people to come to.

For the sake of me leaving quickly, I will have to go along with this.

"What about?"

"Amy, Tails, and Sonic… one of them is not going to come back."

"They'll be back tomorrow."

"But they might not… that's why I wanted to go with them, but I'm to young."

I was starting to pity this girl somewhat.

"Well I came back, so cheer up Cream!" That voice flushed all my plans of leaving down the drain.

I turn my head to see Amy standing near the entrance of the living room. How long has she been standing there?

I get up to greet her, however her eyes widen at my movements.

Oops

I could hear a squeal as Cream fell to the floor.


End file.
